Never
by radekofboktor
Summary: Right after 5.17 Dan and Blair talk


**I do not own the characters! The CW does! :P English is not my first language, so if you read any mistakes, tell me and I'll correct them! Hope you like it! _This happens after 5.17_**

They were kissing. It felt like a 360º movie kiss. His hands on her hair, her hands on his chest. Handsy, too handsy. They could not stop kissing. They were sharing more than a kiss. They were breathing into each other, feeling more alive than ever.

A 'gasp' broke the moment. Opening their eyes and with a last bite on each other's lips, Dan and Blair turned reluctantly around and saw Rufus and Lily. Lily seemed astonished, while Rufus could not do anything but widely smile. Lily turned to Rufus and saw his smile.

'What?Why are you smiling like that?' Lily asked.

'I've been waiting for this since last Summer' Rufus laughed.

Now it was Blair's time to turn to Dan with a stunned face.

'Since last Summer?' Blair saw Dan was getting awkward while staring at his dad, so she shut up, but made a mental note about it.

'Oh boy, hadn't you tell her yet?' Rufus said.

'Mmmm, no …' Dan felt Blair's face staring at him but he ignored her and changed the subject quickly. 'Are you two lost? This is Brooklyn; you know that, don't you?'

As Lily was still wordless, Rufus told them the news. Ivy Dickens was now the owner of the penthouse so they had no other place to go but Brooklyn.

Blair knew she should feel pity for them, but the only thing she could feel was annoyance for not being able to stay with Dan alone. At the same time, she remembered that her family was broke too and the situation was so ridiculous that she started to laugh.

Dan, Rufus and Lily looked at her like if she was crazy. When she stopped laughing, she rubbed Dan's back and leaving her hand there, she apologized.

'I'm sorry, but I've never imagined this. My family is broke, Serena's mum is homeless and I'm in Brooklyn with my boyfriend who is no other than Dan Humphrey.' She smiled to Dan. 'And I've never been this happy before'.

'Mmmm… your boyfriend… that sounds more than good' Dan mumbled while kissing her head.

Lily and Rufus could not do anything but laugh too.

'Well, if you don't mind, we're going to my bedroom and have some rest' Rufus said. And they disappeared behind the door.

Dan looked at Blair and he knew what was coming. He tried to distract her with a passionate kiss, but it only worked for some seconds.

'Nice try, Humphrey, but don't think I'm that easy to distract'. Although her words, she kept kissing him a few more seconds.

'Ok Blair, let's do this'. He took her hands and they sat in the couch.

'What was Rufus talking about? Why did he say Summer? SUMMER?' Blair's voice was getting too loud.

Dan took her head with his hands. 'Waldorf!'

Hearing her surname like that, made her stop screaming.

'I wasn't planning to say this to you this soon, but my dad left me no choice…' he started.

'Say what?' Blair was adorably nervous.

'Ok, here it goes. Do you remember our first kiss?'

Blair blinked twice. 'What? Yes, of course, but that was long before Sum-'

'I said it didn't mean anything to me.' He stopped and looked intensely into her eyes. 'But I was lying. It did mean something. It meant everything.'

Blair's eyes were wide open. She was speechless. She opened her mouth and closed it again. Dan waited. When he was about to tell her the conversation he had with Eric, she suddenly threw herself into his arms. He noticed that her breathing was quicker than he thought it would be after hearing that news. He expected her to be glad or flattered, but not this. He looked at her.

'Blair! What's happening? Why are you crying?' Dan was starting to freak out, but Blair was smiling and laughing while crying.

'Oh, Dan! Dan, Dan, Dan…' Blair could not say anything but his name.

'We're so stupid!' said Blair. 'So, so stupid…'

It was now Dan's turn to look puzzled. 'Stupid? Why? I don't-'

'Dan! That first kiss… it meant something to me too!'

'Yeah, I know that. You said it made you realize you wanted to be with Chuck, remember?' Dan said that with an annoyed look on his face.

'No, you don't understand!' Blair shook her head. 'I had feelings for you back then! But I was such a mess… I never thought you could choose me over Serena, so I didn't want to take a risk. I turn to Chuck because it was the safe option. But that Basstard humiliated you again and that was it. I almost tell you something, but then you said that the kiss meant nothing to you… then Louis appeared and… Humphrey! We are such a couple of idiots! My life's been a mess since that day!'

Dan could not believe it. 'Wait, what? Is that true?'

Blair nodded.

'Why wouldn't you tell me? No, no, I get it, it was really my fault. I shouldn't have lied, but I thought you loved Chuck…' he said.

'Why did it take us so long to finally express our feelings, Humphrey? This is not acceptable! We've lost a complete year!'

'I don't know, Waldorf, this whole year was not totally wasted… Nenette, MOMA, our film dates… if only Louis hadn't showed up…'

'If it means something… I think I got together with Louis because, somehow, he reminded me of you. At least at first… He was kind, adorable…'

'Wait, what's this? Blair Waldorf comparing Dan Humphrey with a prince? Who are you and where is the real Blair?' Dan laughed.

'Come on, you're better than any prince of any country!' Blair rested her head on his chest.

'You mean it. You truly believe it.' Dan was shocked. 'I'm only a pauper…' he mumbled.

Blair laughed. 'I'm a pauper too now, remember? Anyways, being a prince has nothing to do with money or properties. I took me a lot of years to realize that'. She smiled to him. Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind. 'Why did Rufus say Summer if you knew it way long before?'

'Oh… that's because… well...' Dan blushed.

'What? Why are you so nervous?' Blair was intriguedly looking at him.

'Ok...' Dan breathed deeply. 'That's because Summer was the moment he realized...'

'Summer? Why in Summer?' Blair still did not get it.

'Summer was the moment he realized I hadn't been with any other girl, although his efforts...' Dan shook his head and laughed 'since I kissed you... Seriously, I don't know why people didn't realized sooner that something happened to me. I guess I'll always be 'Lonely Boy' – Dan was lost in his thoughts and wasn't looking at Blair at first, but then he saw her face.

'What? Blair, are you ok?' Dan was kind of smiling.

'I...' Blair was speechless. 'I don't know what to ... Wait, sooner? What do you mean by sooner?'

'Dear goodness Blair, everybody knew it by the time of your wedding'

'You mean... that everybody knew that you liked me? And nobody told me?'

'Well, I don't think it was their business... and by the way, why would anybody tell you? Chuck won't tell you that-

'You mean Chuck knew?' Blair's face was priceless.

'- Serena was busy trying to get me back and I asked Nate not to tell you... What? Yes Chuck knew, he was the first of them three. In fact, it was when we were talking when I realized I was in love with you, he was the first person to say that aloud- oh damn it!' Dan hid his face on his hands.

'Wait... how... what are you saying? You mean... you love me? Like...' Blair could not believe it.

'It was not supposed to be like this! Damn you, dad!' Dan was annoyed.

'Do you mean it's not true?' Blair did not think that but she was to be sure. She needed to hear it from Dan.

'Of course it's true, but I wanted to say that in a special occasion...'

'This is special, every second I'm with you it's special. I love you Dan, I'm not afraid or in denial anymore...'

'How is it possible? Now I love you even more. I love you Blair and I don't think it could be possible for me to stop loving you. Never'

'Never?'

'Never'


End file.
